Secretos
by Mayqui
Summary: La única memoria que Misa había podido rescatar de L después de suplicarle a Ryuk que no la hiciera olvidar sus sentimientos por el detective al momento de renunciar a la Death Note, era la de una sonrisa pequeña, unos ojos enormes y unas palabras cruciales: Él no te merece, Amane.
1. Capítulo I

**Death Note NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad d** **e** **Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La ideología de esta historía SI me pertenece.**

 **Capítulo I**

Colocó las últimas dos cartas sobre la gran montaña de naipes que estaba armando, dando por finalizada su tarea. Miró con poco interés su nueva obra sabiendo que había roto su anterior récord, llegando a construir una torre de cinco mazos. Se enroscó un mechón de su albino cabello entre los dedos, y no le quitó los ojos de encima a su creación.

Por su mente iban y venían muchas ideas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que había estado haciendo instantes atrás: en realidad, Near no jugaba sin tener cosas que resolver en su cabeza. Y necesariamente en ese momento, tenía el asunto más importante de todos en sus manos: el caso Kira. Ese caso que atormentaba la mente de muchas personas inocentes, y que llamó mucho más que la atención de todos en Wammy's House en cuanto se supo de la defunción de L.

Near sintió que la piel de su espalda se erizaba, confirmando una sospecha que arrastraba consigo desde hacía horas: estaba por suceder algo muy importante. No era supersticioso, mas hacía días que las cosas estaban demasiado tranquilas en la investigación... extrañamente calmas.

Cuando Rester se adentró a la habitación de manera precipitada, no se sorprendió.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―¿Tenía los ojos vendados de camino hasta aquí? ―inquirió el chico, de espaldas al aludido.

―Sí, tal y como lo has pedido Near. ―respondió. El albino entrecerró los ojos.

―¿La han desnudado y revisado? ¿Le cambiaron las prendas? ―quiso saber, dándole vueltas a un lego entre sus manos.

―Sí. ―afirmó el comandante ―.Ya está amarrada, y se le está yendo el efecto del sedante.

―¿Sedante? ―repitió en una pregunta Near, comenzando a enroscar una mecha de su cabello con sus dedos ―¿Acaso opuso resistencia?

―No, pero por precaución la dormimos para ingresarla al cuartel.

―Bien. ―Dirigió su mirada hacia las pantallas de la habitación ―.Comandante Rester, por favor muéstreme la imagen de las cámaras de la habitación en donde se encuentra.

Tras unos segundos de espera, la proyección del cuarto en donde se encontraba su objeto de conversación se figuró en las pantallas. Near parpadeó un par de veces, inclinando la cabeza con curiosidad: esa situación en verdad que lo había agarrado desprevenido; es más, jamás se le ocurrió que algo así fuese a pasar. Y mucho menos con aquella persona.

―Imposible no es lo mismo que improbable... ―murmuró entrecerrando los ojos.

―¿Qué dices, Near?

―Nada. ―el albino se puso de pie, sin soltar su muñeco lego y sin dejar de enrollarse el cabello ―.Dígame comandante, ¿han encontrado algo entre sus pertenencias?

―Pues... traía consigo una cartera, la cual se rehusó a darnos en un principio. ―explicó ―.Finalmente, nos la terminó dando y dijo que para explicarte el motivo de su visita tenía algo importante para ti dentro de la bolsa.

Hubo un silencio completamente sólido, en donde las mentes de ambos se fundieron en sus propias cavilaciones. Near, por su parte, sonrió un poco.

―¿Y qué es eso tan importante? ―preguntó con sorna. El rostro del hombre frente a él se mantuvo impávido, mientras buscaba algo en sus bolsillos.

―Esto. ―extendió hacia el sucesor un cuaderno verde agua, aparentemente inofensivo, sin referencias en su exterior. Near no tuvo intenciones de tomarlo, y se quedó quieto en observación del elemento.

―¿Lo han abierto?

―Sí, y llegué a la conclusión de que no es más que un diario íntimo. ―concluyó Rester, abriéndolo para volver a hojearlo ―.Sin embargo la sospechosa nos pidió repetidas veces que no lo abriéramos hasta que ella pudiera hablar contigo. Claro que no iba a permitir tal cosa, por ende me fijé de qué se trataba antes de traerlo ante ti. ―hizo una pausa, como si le costara continuar ―.Hemos descartado el hecho de que pudiese ser una Death Note.

―Buen trabajo. ―reconoció el chico, trasladando su mirada hasta las pantallas otra vez, volviendo a sentir curiosidad ―¿Ha dicho algo sobre el por qué me estaba buscando?

―No, no nos ha dicho ni una palabra.

―Interesante. ―susurró en tono monótono. Apretó el lego en un puño, en un acto de fortaleza ―.Creo que es momento de proceder.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Se sentía un poco atontada, como si tuviera la cabeza rellena de algodón y la luz bailara sobre sus ojos, mareándola. Esa sensación era parecida a cuando tomaba copas de más, con la única diferencia de que al menos cuando se embriagaba podía mover sus extremidades. En esa ocasión, no tenía fuerzas ni para mover la punta de sus dedos. Sentía que los párpados le pesaban mucho, y que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de la presión que experimentaba sobre su cuerpo: era como si estuviera siendo presionada contra la pared a la fuerza.

Tras los diez minutos más largos de su existencia, empezó a tomar consciencia de su situación y del lugar en donde se hallaba. También se percató de las incontrolables náuseas que estaba sufriendo, y de lo mucho que le molestaba la luz blanquecina que había por todos lados. La habitación entera estaba de blanco, no había nada que se saliera de esa matiz lastimosa para sus ojos.

Fue entonces cuando se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, recordando un momento que había atravesado en el pasado casi similar a ese: encerrada, sola, siendo vigilada. No entendía por qué le afectaba tanto, o quizás sí lo debería de entender, el problema es que no recordaba nada...

― _Veo que has despertado al fin, segundo Kira._

El sobresalto que se llevó no fue nada disimulable. De pronto todos sus pensamientos se esfumaron de su cabeza, planteándose una interrogante enorme en medio de su existencia: ¿estaba haciendo lo correcto? ¿O tal vez estaba a punto de cometer un error? Arrugó los labios del disgusto, odiándose por no tener el control de su mente y de no poder obtener las respuestas por sí misma... odiando no poder rememorar las cosas.

―Near. ―murmuró la modelo, abrazando sus piernas con la espalda apoyada contra la esponjosa pared de algodón. Parecía el cuarto de un manicomio.

― _Debo confesar que de todas las personas que estaba esperando ver llegar a mi cuartel, tú eras la que tenía la probabilidad más baja... por no decir que ni siquiera te había tomado en cuenta_. ―se produjo un tenue silencio, en donde Misa no denotó intención alguna de decir algo ― _¿Y bien? ¿A qué has venido?_

La aludida se mordió los labios, sintiendo impotencia y al mismo tiempo nostalgia. Tenía que hacerlo... tenía que decírselo, era por su bien. Ella era consciente de las consecuencias que se presentarían ante su persona, y del precio alto que le costaría abrir la boca; posiblemente estaba condenándose a una muerte segura, aunque en ese caso había una necesidad mayor, había algo por lo cual arriesgarse de verdad. De todas formas, tenía asumido que ella jamás podría encontrar la felicidad, no llevando su vida como la llevaba actualmente... con un novio que no le daba atención, que no la quería, que la evitaba y ni siquiera mostraba interés. Que la manipulaba y utilizaba a su antojo.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas a medida que la imagen de una persona se fue dibujando en su mente, de una persona que sí le demostró que existía algo llamado valor, que sí existían los sentimientos bidireccionales... que no sólo uno tenía que amar por los dos en una pareja, que era otra la realidad a la que ella se había sometido durante tanto tiempo por culpa de Light Yagami.

―Necesito que me digas una cosa, Near. ―tomando valor al recordar a ese sujeto, respiró con calma y prosiguió ―.Si confieso, ¿tengo posibilidad de reducir mis años de sentencia en prisión?

Aquello tomó por sorpresa a Near, quien automáticamente se quedó estático sobre la silla en la que se hallaba sentado jugando con legos. El comandante Rester, a su lado, contuvo el aliento de la impresión que le provocaron las palabras dichas por la chica.

―Dependiendo del tipo de confesión que me brindes... y también, claro está, del tipo de crimen que hayas cometido, Amane. ―optó por dejar de llamarla Kira, pues de pronto sus ganas de ironizar habían desaparecido. Esa situación estaba tomando un rumbo demasiado extraño.

La rubia volvió a hacer una larga pausa, en la que se mantuvo inmóvil sentada en el blanco suelo de almohadones, con un vestido flojo de igual color cubriendo la piel de su torso y sus muslos. Sus manos se volvieron dos puños sobre sus rodillas, y su rostro se transfiguró en un mudo llanto.

― _He venido con la intención de hacer un trato._ ―retomó la palabra, con la voz quebrada de la angustia. Nada de eso le hizo sentir compasión a Near, quien miraba su persona con desinterés―. _Te ofrezco mi confesión para el caso Kira, a cambio de algo que quiero._

―Qué rayos... ―murmuró Rester sin poder creérselo, que se empecinó de pronto en aflojarse la corbata. La investigación estaba a punto de dar un giro importantísimo, tal vez crucial. A su lado, Near soltó sus juguetes, enroscándose de manera efusiva el cabello y sosteniendo un lego en su otra mano, apretándolo tan fuerte que los nudillos se le habían puesto blancos.

Allí estaba pasando algo que escapaba de su objetividad, ¿o es que de verdad la sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira estaba por darle toda la información que necesitaba? No, tenía que haber algo más... es decir, era Misa Amane, la modelo reconocida mundialmente por adorar, idolatrar y venerar a su amado novio, Light Yagami, quien casualmente era sospechoso de ser Kira para Near.

 _«¿Será todo esto parte de un plan creado por Yagami para intentar matarnos? ¿O Amane vino hasta mí con sinceridad?»_

En realidad, era ilógico que un plan consistiera en hundir aún más a los sospechosos. Pero si se ponía a pensar estadísticamente, había un 92% de probabilidad de que todo eso fuera una confabulación de ambos Kira para obtener los nombres de los integrantes restantes de la SPK y así asesinarlos, dejándole el camino libre al asesino serial más importante de todos los tiempos. Por otro lado, estaba el 8% restante que indicaba que no.

Y también estaba la parte en la que su intuición le pedía a gritos que prosiguiera, que había algo prometedor...

No tenía que olvidarse de que, sin embargo, ella le estaba pidiendo algo a cambio.

―Dime qué es eso que quieres, y yo deliberaré si puedo entregártelo o no...

― _No, debes prometerme que lo cumplirás. Promételo_. ―le interrumpió la muchacha, poniéndose de pie en un salto y elevando el tono de su voz.

Rester arqueó una ceja, mirando a Near con una pizca curiosa... ¿cumplir el qué?

―No, no lo haré a menos que me lo digas. Después de todo, ya has dicho que tienes información de importancia sobre el caso Kira, e incluso has preguntado si confesando podrías cambiar tu sentencia. Con eso me has dado el derecho de retenerte aquí como sospechosa número uno, Amane Misa.

Ambos detectives observaron cómo las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo la fémina se escurrieron por sus mejillas, goteando en el suelo acolchonado. Near no entendía sobre esas cosas, le resultaba inútil comprender el sentimiento humano que surgía a flor de piel... algo que jamás experimentó en su vida, y que generaba, en su mayoría, reacciones impulsivas y poco racionales.

― _Estoy embarazada, Near_.

El mencionado no se dejó inmutar, mientras que el comandante entreabría los labios en un intento por entender el cariz que de pronto había adquirido la charla. Quitó sus ojos momentáneamente de la imagen de Misa Amane proyectada en la pantalla cuando Near dejó el lego sobre la mesa, al cual había estado aferrado desde que se había enterado de que la modelo quería un encuentro con él. Descubrió que el lego representaba a su ahora retenida, con su cabello rubio y una característica peculiar: un pequeño bulto en su vientre.

 _«Todo este tiempo, Near lo supo... sabía que ella estaba embarazada, pero, ¿por qué? ¿Y cómo?_ »

―¿Yagami lo sabe? ―preguntó con neutralidad el sucesor, disminuyendo un poco la brutalidad con la que ratos antes había estado enrollando su mechón de pelo. Había empezado a dolerle el cuero cabelludo por culpa de la ansiedad, algo que no era muy común en sus actitudes.

― _No... no se lo he dicho_. ―declaró con la voz rota por el llanto, sin poder contener las lágrimas que se escapaban de sus orbes sin control ―. _Lo que quiero pedirte es en relación a mi embarazo, no es nada más que eso... no te pediré nada más que eso. Por favor, debes prometerlo, he perdido la fe en todo lo que me rodea y ni siquiera en estos momentos estoy segura de si lo que hago es lo correcto, porque básicamente estoy depositando mi confianza en alguien al que ni siquiera le he visto el rostro_. ―un hipido salió de sus labios, mientras las piernas le temblaban de puros nervios y alivio al poder liberar todo el tumulto de emociones que se arremolinaron durante tanto tiempo en su interior. Cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo mullido, y se abrazó a sí misma, tapándose la cara con el cabello ―. _Así de desesperada estoy_.

Near recordó ciertas palabras al oír aquello, palabras que su antiguo mentor le había dicho en determinada circunstancia.

" _Es porque soy idiota..."_

―¿Quién sabe que has venido? ―interrogó él.

― _Sólo Aizawa, y le he pedido que no dijese nada. Él fue quien me dio el medio para comunicarme contigo._ ―Misa colocó un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano los rastros de gotas salinas del rostro.

Rester prestó su atención a Near, quien no parpadeaba mientras que contemplaba a la muchacha.

―Near, ¿puedo preguntar en qué piensas?

―Es una chica inestable. ―comentó, como quien habla sobre el clima ―.Y creo que es obvio lo que me pedirá a cambio de su confesión. Seguramente quiera la custodia del niño del que está embarazada sin importar que vaya a prisión, y dejarlo con algún familiar o conocido suyo para que no quede en adopción y pierda su paradero en el futuro. Lo que me conlleva a la otra cosa que me pedirá: reducir sus años de sentencia para poder cumplir su condena y luego volver con su hijo.

―Pero, espera. ―todo lo que le había dicho Near fue muy asertivo, y había una probabilidad muy alta de que así sucediera―.Ella es sospechosa de ser el segundo Kira, y si confiesa haber asesinado personas intencionalmente, ¿su condena mínima no sería la pena de muerte?

Near volvió a tomar el lego de Misa entre sus dedos, mirándolo como si fuera de suma importancia, como si tuviera que desentrañar un laberíntico secreto sobre su cuadrada figura. Tras un rato de falso sosiego, decidió volver a retomar la charla con la sospechosa.

―Amane, acepto tu propuesta.

― _Debes prometerlo, una promesa Near_. ―exigió Misa, borrando todo indicio de dolor de sus gestos, imponiéndose con toda la firmeza que podía.

El chico se removió un poco incómodo en su asiento, desviando los ojos de la silueta de la rubia. Por alguna desconocida razón, esa chica le hacía sentir extrañamente fuera de lugar.

―Tienes mi palabra. ―declaró por fin, apartando a un lado la sensación que estaba sintiendo.

Un suspiro de alivio abandonó la boca de la fémina, mientras una débil curvatura de labios tirando hacia arriba se instauraba en sus comisuras, totalmente lejos de ser malévola o victoriosa. Era relajante.

― _Gracias_. ―susurró, en un estado de absoluta calma. Su tenue sonrisa se esfumó de rostro, poniendo un gesto nada alegre: parecía furiosa ―. _Light es Kira._

―¡Lo tenemos! ―la exclamación de júbilo de Rester pasó por inadvertido para Near, quien de pronto sentía que tenía que poner todo su intelecto sobre la muchacha. Por su parte, el comandante se avergonzó de su reacción, y rascándose la nuca, comentó unas octavas más abajo un débil «lo siento».

― _Y yo..._ ―de pronto se hizo el silencio, uno que hasta al propio Near le hizo sentir impaciencia.

 _«Todo está siendo grabado... Amane está confesando. No puede ser un truco, básicamente está hundiendo al propio Yagami»_

Allí había algo que todavía no salía a luz, que escapaba de su comprensión...

― _Yo he sido la segunda Kira_.

Y ahí estaba. Ahí estaba la confirmación de que sus suposiciones no habían sido erróneas, de que él había desentrañado con deducciones y sospechas el caso del asesino más temerario de la historia del mundo. Near había tenido razón desde un comienzo, él había sabido que Light era Kira, y que Amane era la segunda Kira, _siempre_.

Pero, sin embargo...

―¿Has sido? ―citó el albino, frunciendo el entrecejo.

El flequillo de la rubia tapó sus ojos al momento en el que inclinó la cabeza.

― _Debo confesarte una cosa... y es que no recuerdo nada de lo que he hecho. No recuerdo haber sido la segunda Kira siquiera_. _Pero sé que lo fui._

―¿Y cómo es que sabes que lo fuiste si no recuerdas nada? ―preguntó, generando distintas especulaciones al respecto en su mente.

― _Te... traje algo_. ―comentó ella, mordiéndose los labios de los nervios ―. _Es mi diario íntimo... escribo en él desde hace más de un año_. _Allí están los motivos por los cuales estoy aquí ahora, y allí hay una cosa que me hizo saber que yo fui la segunda Kira... que me probó de verdad que lo he sido sin duda alguna._

Near puso sus orbes sobre el cuaderno verde que se hallaba encima de la mesa, a una buena distancia de su anatomía. Tenía muchas ganas de que ella soltara toda la información que traía en su cabecita rubia, y de poder grabarlo para empezar a armar el caso Kira de una vez. Mas habían cosas por saber antes, cosas menos importantes pero que era crucial saber para así luego poder proseguir.

El orden lo era todo para el albino, y más en situaciones así de delicadas.

―Primero debo pedirte que me digas aquello que quieres. ―moduló, en contra de lo que en verdad deseaba hacer. Después de todo, ya había confesado y era más de lo que esperaba.

― _Me he enterado de que estoy embarazada hace cuatro meses._ ―comunicó, frotándose los brazos como si tuviera frío.

 _«Cuatro meses... desde antes de que yo tomara el mando sobre esta investigación_.» pensó algo perezoso Near, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

― _No he querido decirle a Light, a él no le agradaría una noticia así conociéndolo, y además..._ ―se frenó bajando su tono, como si tuviera miedo de continuar ―, _está lo otro._

―¿Qué otro? ―le apuró Near, impaciente.

Un rubor se instaló en los pómulos de Misa, quien agachó la cabeza avergonzada.

― _No sé si Light sea el padre, Near._

Esa confesión dejó mudo al comandante, que se mantuvo con la atención puesta únicamente sobre la pantalla, sin siquiera parpadear. De haber mirado a Near, habría grabado a fuego en su mente el gesto asombrado del joven detective, quien se había incluso enderezado en su silla, con los ojos abiertos y las facciones contorsionadas por la confusión.

―¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ―preguntó con cierto escepticismo. Todo comenzaba a tener encaje en su mente, las piezas habían empezado a coincidir, el rompecabezas se estaba completando. Su asombro no era por la infidelidad de la chica, su asombro era por otra cosa ―.Le has sido infiel a Yagami Light... ¿con quién?

Era... no, no podía ser. Pero... _imposible no es lo mismo que improbable_...

Si sus cálculos no fallaban, las dos probabilidades de paternidad eran entre Light Yagami, y...

― _Esto es sólo una parte de lo que quiero a cambio, Near_. ―avisó la muchacha, haciéndole saber al detective que habían más cosas por cumplir a futuro ―. _Necesito una prueba de ADN, para saber si el padre es Light_... ―un silencio de lo más incómodo se frenó en seco sobre el ambiente, tensionándolo todo, generando una expectación casi dolorosa _―, o es Ryuzaki._

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

―Comandante Rester, le pediré que por favor salga de la sala y espere afuera.

La neutralidad de la voz de Near hubiera sido como de costumbre de no ser por su lenguaje corporal, que expresaba todo lo contrario: se tiraba del pelo con más fuerza de la usual, estaba casi recto sobre la silla, sus ojos estaban mucho más abiertos de lo normal. Todo estaba fuera de contexto.

Rester quiso por primera vez insistir en contra de una petición de Near, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, mas una pequeña parte de él sabía que esa conversación en sí no era de su incumbencia.

―Llámame si necesitas algo. ―se limitó a decir, encaminándose hacia la puerta de salida.

―Por supuesto. ―respondió ―.Por cierto, también tendré que pedirle que me deje el libro que trajo Amane.

Dicho y hecho, el comandante miró por última vez a la intérprete del actual problema reflejada en las pantallas, siendo asaltado por un tumulto de dudas enormes, para luego salir por el umbral, dejando a solas al sucesor del mejor detective del mundo con la imagen de aquella chica de cabellos dorados.

Una vez que Near sintió la soledad de la habitación a su alrededor, optó por acercarse al micrófono que comunicaba con Misa en su cuarto de retención.

―Debo reconocer que no me esperaba esa jugada por tu parte, Amane. ―recitó con un tono de voz imperturbable. Sin embargo, él sabía que, muy distinto a lo que demostraba, en su interior estaba transformando sus recién descubiertas emociones en algo que no existiera, intentando volver a su normalidad: esa normalidad que lo dejaba indiferente ante todo tipo de «sorpresas».

― _No es ningún truco, estoy diciendo la verdad... tú mismo puedes comprobarlo con mi diario_.

Near entrecerró los ojos.

―¿Cómo puedo estar tan seguro de que me dices la verdad? ¿Cómo puedo tener certeza de que este diario es real, y que no fue creado para conducir hacia la victoria tus planes? ¿Cómo puedo saber que no es un diario falso? ―todas las preguntas salieron de su boca sin poder contenerse, como si el nudo que se había formado en su garganta pudiera aliviarse liberando todas sus interrogantes.

― _No puedes tomar más que mi palabra, y mi confesión._ ―repuso ella con la voz cansada, como si estuviera bajando los brazos, rindiéndose hacia un futuro no muy lejano que la conduciría a la perdición. Pero su hijo no tenía por qué padecer sus errores, por eso es que fue ante Near... para salvar a su hijo de su oscuridad, de su castigo. Él no merecía todo lo que ella tenía que pagar _―.Aunque también puedes verificarlo con saber quién es el padre del bebé que estoy esperando, Near..._

―¿Cómo pasó lo de Elle? ―la interrumpió, dándose cuenta después de que estaba reaccionando como lo haría un humano cualquiera. Se sintió estúpido, reprochándose por sus impulsos.

― _Para eso está lo que te traje._ ―contestó simplemente, sorbiéndose la nariz ―. _Todo está allí. Hasta hay pruebas de mi confesión en la última página, que está suelta, y no a propósito..._ ―el semblante de la rubia se ensombreció ―. _Esa hoja, es una hoja de algo llamado Death Note._

―¿Ah, sí? ―susurró casi Near, con un tono bastante misterioso. Un brillo de expectación se instaló en sus ojos... ella actuaba como si no supiera de la existencia de la libreta de la muerte. Near quería ver hasta dónde era capaz de seguir con su mentira, porque sí: él tenía la certeza de que ella mentía ―¿Y cómo sabes que esa hoja proviene de una Death Note?

― _Lo he escrito allí, pero..._ ―se detuvo, mordiéndose el labio con fuerza ― _¡Realmente no recuerdo haberlo hecho, y tampoco recuerdo nada sobre lo que puse! ¡¿No entiendes? ¡Sólo sé que lo he escrito yo por mi letra!_

Tras el repentino desquite de la chica, se instaló un silencio casi doloroso en el aire. Inmediatamente, Near abrió el diario íntimo de la muchacha, posando sus ojos en la primera hoja:

 _«20 de abril._

 _Hoy me he sentado a observar a Light dormir. Es realmente hermoso, con sus ojos cerrados y su bonito rostro... todo en él es perfecto. Quisiera que en verdad me amara, y pudiera sentir lo...»_

Con un poco de fastidio, empezó a hojear el cuaderno fijándose en las fechas, notando que durante la mayoría del período en que ella que estuvo escribiendo, Elle continuaba con vida. Si bien quería investigar a fondo la «confesión» de Misa sobre su relación con Elle, había algo más importante por lo que había empezado a buscar; y ese algo llegó a sus ojos en la última parte.

Una hoja doblada en pliegues, como una carta, con unas palabras reluciendo en su exterior hecha con trazos apurados y torpes, terminó en sus manos pálidas.

 _«No abrir en presencia de nadie»_

Near se lo pensó antes de desplegar la hoja, y miró a su sospechosa.

―Amane. ―llamó ―.Aún no me has dicho todo lo que quieres a cambio de tu aporte sobre el caso Kira.

Misa pareció bajar los hombros, como si estuviera quitándose un peso de encima.

― _No quiero que mi hijo nazca en una cárcel_. ―dijo en un murmullo, cerrando las manos en dos puños ― _, que tenga que pagar por culpa de mis malas decisiones algo que él no tuvo nada que ver. Realmente estoy muy arrepentida, y más cuando recordé que... que yo dejé de sentir ganas de ayudar a Light en cuanto Ryuzaki abrió mis ojos a la realidad... porque todo lo que seguramente hice estaba mal, y la ideología de Light es una completa farsa._

El albino arqueó la ceja.

―Aún no sabemos quién es el padre, Amane. ―recordó él. Después, casi con miedo de que la hoja desapareciera de sus manos con sólo parpadear, la desplegó. Una caligrafía desprolija y apretada se esparcía por todo el área:

 _«Después de escribir esto, olvidaré por completo todo lo que aquí pone. Seguramente no lo entenderé, pero eso no importa... lo importante es que esto llegue a las manos indicadas y no cometa una estupidez, como ya lo he hecho._

 _Light es Kira, siempre lo fue, y yo soy la segunda Kira. Yo me contacté con él por cuenta propia al obtener bajo mi poder una Death Note, ya que él castigó de manera justa a los asesinos de mis padres... desde ahí empecé a venerarlo y le ofrecí mi ayuda a cambio de ser su novia. Él no es tonto, claro que aceptó, y más con la amenaza impuesta por Rem, mi shinigami._

 _El motivo por el que escribo todo esto es porque estoy a punto de renunciar a la Death Note por orden explícita de Light, y con ello perder todos mis recuerdos relacionados a ella. Sin embargo, le supliqué a Ryuk que por favor no eliminara mis sentimientos hacia Ryuzaki... ni que tampoco me hiciera olvidar que estoy embarazada posiblemente de él._

 _Escribo esto en una hoja de la Death Note para que, luego de tocarla cuando esté leyendo esto, tenga la posibilidad de probar mis palabras viendo a Ryuk._

 _Por extraño que suene, me siento en paz... no quiero recuperar mis memorias, por lo que jamás quiero tocar de nuevo ese maldito cuaderno. Con sólo recordar que me di cuenta de que Light en realidad es un maníaco y sólo me utiliza para sacar provecho de sus planes, y de que Ryuzaki fue la persona que logró cambiar mi perspectiva de vida y que no merecía morir, me basta. Todo lo demás, lo tendrá que confesar Light una vez lo capturen._

 _Sólo quedará esperar a que llegue el momento... y a que me crean._

 _Esto lo hago por ti, Elle... y en honor a ti, también lo haré por mí...»_

―¡¿Near?

El grito desgarró el ambiente de recelo que se hallaba en torno al sucesor, quien no le quitaba la mirada de arriba a la mujer de la pantalla. Con todo el tiempo del mundo apagó el micrófono que lo comunicaba con la habitación de la nueva reclusa, y tapando sus gestos con una perfecta cara de póker, ni siquiera se molestó en girarse para hablar.

―Ya era hora de que llegaras, Mello. Te tardaste.

Con una mueca de furia, el aludido chasqueó la lengua: odiaba que Near siempre pareciera estar un paso por delante de él.

―¡Oye! ―ahora era el turno del comandante Rester -en compañía de unos cuantos oficiales más- para gritar. En cuanto entró a la habitación con la respiración agitada después de una maratón de varios pisos, se apresuró en dirigirle la palabra a Near ―.Se adentró al edificio así como si nada, Near, y no supimos có...

―No importa, él ya está aquí. Y por lo visto no ha venido con ánimos de herir a nadie. ―entonces optó por voltearse sobre sí mismo en la silla giratoria, ahora clavando sus ojos en la demacrada silueta de su antiguo compañero de orfanato. Una punzada de... pena atestó contra él: Mello tenía la cara desfigurada. Había estado a punto de transmitir su emoción encontrada por medio de un gesto... pero no ―¿A qué se debe tu visita?

Un gruñido escapó de su garganta antes de proseguir con su diálogo.

―Estuve intentando comunicarme contigo, Near, y no encontré rastros de ti. ―frunció los labios de dolor, aquella quemadura de unas pocas semanas todavía no sanaba del todo ―.Misa Amane ha desaparecido de su apartamento.

―Lo sé perfectamente. ―dijo a cambio, desconcertando momentáneamente a Mello. Juntó las cejas.

―¿Y no pretendías avisarme? ¿En dónde está ella?

Near miró a los oficiales que aún seguían de pie detrás de su competencia para el puesto de sucesor, y se dedicó a pensar su próximo movimiento. Si le decía lo que estaba sucediendo a Mello, era de esperarse que reaccionara de la forma más ridícula y explosiva que pudiera. Sin embargo, estaba la otra parte de su racionalidad que le decía que era lo justo, que él debía saber las cosas... era parte del trato de su reciente «alianza» para poder vencer la tiranía de Kira.

Tomando aire con disimulo, agarró uno de los legos de la mesa de las computadoras y se entretuvo girándolo entre sus dedos.

―¡Habla ya, Near!

―Les pediré, señores, que se retiren y nos dejen solos. ―Tan pronto como la orden salió de los labios del albino, los hombres -con notoria resistencia- salieron del cuarto, siendo el comandante Rester el último en dedicar una mirada severa sobre Mello. Al cerrar la puerta, el muchacho esperó unos segundos, crispando la paciencia de su compañero ―.Será mejor que tomes asiento, Mello. Lo que te voy a decir a continuación va a ser algo... impactante.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ **¡Bienvenidos, queridos lectores!**_

 _ **Bueno, primero que nada gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí abajo -si es que lo hicieron- y tomarse su tiempo en leer la historia, no saben lo feliz que me hace publicar por primera vez en este fandom.**_

 _ **No es una sección muy concurrida, por lo que realmente me decidí aportar parte de mí para compartir con ustedes sobre este increíble anime que cambió la vida de muchos. En particular, desde que pensé en Misa Amane junto a L al principio, sentí un poco de negación ya que eran dos mentes muy contradictorias... pero al leer fics sobre ellos, integrarme más en su mundo y ver ciertos "momentos" en el anime, empezó a gustarme.**_

 _ **Y supongo que por ello estoy aquí.**_

 _ **Esta historia, como pueden ver, se remonta en tiempos de la finalización de la cronología, en donde Mello y Near ya decidieron unir sus fuerzas para acabar con la masacre de Kira.**_

 _ **Hay ciertos detalles que debo aclarar: en esta historia, ****NO transcurrieron los cinco años de espera para que ambos se presentaran ante Light** **, siendo así que simplemente pasaron cuatro meses desde la muerte de L.**_

 _ **A medida que vaya actualizando, iré aclarando más cosas.**_

 _ **Por ahora, tengo planeado que esto sea un fic de pocos capítulos. Sin embargo, es probable que una vez que se haya terminado, comience a escribir sobre la relación de Mis parte, como requisito. Todo dependerá del éxito de esta historia en particular :) si veo que la cantidad de reviews y favs es considerable, me pondré cuanto antes manos a la obra.**_

 _ **No me queda nada más que agradecer, y por pedir que comenten qué les ha parecido y saber si les ha gustado... ¡nos vemos en la próxima!**_

 _ **Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!**_


	2. Capítulo II

**Death Note NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La ideología de esta historia SI me pertenece.**

 _ **¡Buenas tardes, queridos lectores!**_

 _ **¿Cómo han estado? Yo bien, muriendo de calor en este veraniego Uruguay. Como siempre, demorando en actualizar... sí, sí, algo que debo mejorar, pero de lo que jamás aprendo. Sin embargo, nunca abandono ;)**_

 _ **Aquí traigo una gran actualización, bastante larga a mi parecer (nunca escribo tantas hojas, pero de vez en cuando alguna excepción no está mal). Aclarará varias cosas y entrará en el inicio de un bucle muy extenso, que de a poco iremos desentrañando. Por fortuna, he iniciado con otras partes para ir dándole cuerpo a esta saga (sí, será una saga... es decir, tendrá más de un fic solo), así que todo es cuestión de tiempo.**_

 _ **No les quiero quitar mucho más tiempo, ¡y una cosa! Les dejaré el link de un video que subí a youtube hace algún tiempo editado por mí, sobre la pareja de L y Misa. Quien quiera, puede darse una vuelta por allí y decirme qué les pareció :) (quítenle los espacios).**_

 **www . youtube watch ?v= uZeuG – h1P60**

 _ **No les quitaré más tiempo, sin más para decir... ¡disfruten de la lectura!**_

 **Capítulo II**

Near estaba irritado. No era normal, claro que no... siempre tenía bajo control lo que sentía, porque con esa ideología fue con la que maduró a lo largo de su corta vida. Él podía tolerar muchísimas cosas, estar calmo hasta cuando la muerte se hallaba a sus alrededores, no perder el control ni siquiera cuando su vida corría peligro...

Pero la verdad era que Mello terminaba siempre de romper todos los esquemas, crispándolo.

Habían pasado exactamente veinticinco horas desde que Mello había literalmente lanzado una de las sillas giratorias contra las pantallas del panel de control, haciéndolas pedazos. Seguramente uno creería que esa reacción era demasiado exagerada... bueno, así es. Lo fue. Ni siquiera Near había previsto esa posibilidad, era demasiado inverosímil.

Mas, al ser Mello, ya no le extrañaba mucho el resultado.

El día anterior, luego de que él llegara justo en pleno interrogatorio de la rubia, el sucesor menor optó por decirle todo lo ocurrido con Misa Amane: que ella había querido llegar hasta él en voluntad propia, que había confesado de una manera un tanto rara, y que de paso le había contado que, posiblemente, tuvo una aventura con su mentor, L, y estaba embarazada de él.

La cara de su compañero de orfanato fue toda una hazaña. En principio se quedó impactado suponiendo que el albino, por primera vez en su vida, le había hecho una broma de muy, _muy_ mal gusto. Near sabía ahora que Mello hubiera preferido un millón de veces que fuera un chiste.

Después de eso, empezó a reír. No eran carcajadas nada naturales, por supuesto; si bien se reía, sus ojos mostraban lo inquietante que había sido aquella revelación.

Y luego se presentó la etapa en la que Mello le enseñó a Near cómo romper absolutamente todo -desde el ambiente armonioso hasta los objetos con los que trabajaba- en cuestión de segundos.

―¡Es una arpía asquerosa que busca manipularnos a todos! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a ensuciar así el nombre de L? ¡RATA MENTIROSA!

Si bien el micrófono estaba apagado, podría haber jurado que la escena de Mello se había escuchado hasta en el cuartel de Yagami Light.

―Cálmate, Mello, y deja de comportarte como un psicópata. ―le dijo, sufriendo los efectos del enfado ―.Sólo hay que hacerle un análisis de sangre para confirmarlo. Hasta entonces, todo está en duda... aquí lo importante es la confesión que podría resolver el caso y la hoja de la Death Note que nos entreg...

―¡¿Qué dices? ―le había detenido, con los ojos tan abiertos que por poco no se le habían caído y rodado por el suelo ―¿Lo importante, Near? ¡¿Lo importante? ―repitió infantilmente, pasándose las manos por el pelo. Hubo una pausa en la que él pareció tomar consciencia de sus acciones, porque dejó de andar de un lado al otro en la habitación y cerró sus ojos, respirando profundo. El albino sopesaba la idea de llamar discretamente a Rester y pedir que vigilara los movimientos de su compañero, que mantenía una actitud poco coherente ―.Te diré una cosa, Near, una única cosa: ella miente. Ella está quitándonos tiempo y nos está distrayendo de la manera más vil y tonta... porque es imposible, im-po-si-ble que L haya hecho algo así.

En cuanto el menor le dijo que, sin importar lo que él quisiera, aquello era probable, y que el porcentaje estadístico de que así fuera era bastante elevado, Mello decidió que la mejor forma de contestar a ello era tirando su asiento contra la imagen en pantalla de Misa Amane de rodillas en el suelo acolchonado de alguna de las habitaciones del edificio.

―Mello es un idiota... ―murmuró, construyendo por segunda vez su torre de naipes destruida ante el escándalo de su competencia. Antes de que Mello se fuera el día anterior, le había exigido a Near que lo mantuviera informado de los resultados del análisis de sangre. Desde entonces, Mello lo llamaba cada dos horas para saber si ya sabía algo, y ante la negativa, esperaba dos horas más y volvía a llamar.

Near estaba estresado, esa era la palabra. Cada vez que escuchaba el celular sonando, apretaba los labios y lo ignoraba de la mejor forma que podía. Era la primera vez en su vida que su antiguo compañero de hogar le sacaba de sus casillas, y no podía decir que era una sensación agradable.

―Near, hay noticias.

La voz de Rester desde la puerta recién abierta, no fue lo suficientemente llamativa como para quitar sus ojos de su progresiva creación con los naipes. Sin embargo, respondió.

―Dime. ―ordenó simplemente, rascándose la mejilla.

―Es sobre el caso, Amane y Mel...

―Lo que sea pero por favor, deja a Mello para lo último. ―lo cortó con desesperación el albino, dándole a entender al comandante que estaba hasta la coronilla. Rester sonrió con extrañeza, pues era la primera vez que veía en un estado cercano a lo humano al detective sucesor. Con precaución, cerró la puerta a sus espaldas para no importunar demasiado al chico, y se adentró a la estancia. Las nuevas pantallas ya instaladas se veían bien en el panel de control, aunque no tenía nada de ganas de recordar por qué tuvieron que cambiarlas... santo cielo, ese muchacho Mello tenía un temperamento de los mil infiernos.

―Bueno, lamento decirte que sí o sí tendré que mencionar a Mello primero. ―dijo con pesar, acercándose hasta el área de juegos de Near ―.Llamó hace un rato dici...

―¿Llamó? Qué extraño. ―le interrumpió por segunda vez, haciendo acopio de toda su ironía sin poder controlarse. Solo después de haber hecho esto, se dio cuenta de que se estaba dejando llevar más de lo que debería ser normal; incluso Rester le contempló casi anonadado. Un silencio incómodo estuvo allí hasta que el hombre tomó valor para dialogar.

―Me dijo que habían monitoreado a Yagami Light saliendo junto a Takada Kiyomi hace un rato. La reunión duró poco más de media hora, lo cual es muy sospechoso cuando, por lo general, lo que coordinan es una cita. ―informó, dejando unos papeles encima del escritorio de las computadoras. Con el tiempo, había aprendido que Near nunca tomaba las cosas a menos que de verdad llamaran su interés, por lo que casi siempre que le alcanzaba algo para que lo leyera o examinara, lo dejaba con el brazo extendido hasta que se aburriera ―.Por ende siguieron a Takada hasta su siguiente destino. ―hizo una pausa, pretendiendo preparar a Near para lo mejor ―.Descubrieron que tiene relación con Mikami Teru al interceptar su línea telefónica.

―No me sorprende. ―alegó el menor, sin dejar de construir su torre ―.Lo que necesitaba eran las pruebas. Buen trabajo.

―También llamó para preguntar si los resultados de las pruebas de Amane ya estaban. ―antes de que el detective le dedicara una mirada que decía más de mil palabras, agregó ―.Y ya que lo menciono, tengo aquí en este sobre los resultados.

Con su mejor cara de póker, el albino se giró sobre sí y esta vez tomó lo que el general le estaba tendiendo, manteniendo una apariencia serena.

―Comunícame entonces con Mello de una vez para acabar con esto. Pero antes... ―Rester detuvo el recorrido que había emprendido hacia la salida para cumplir con su orden ―¿Me pondrías todos los videos de Mikami en las pantallas? Quisiera ver si, ahora que tuve contacto con una hoja de la Death Note, puedo avistar al shinigami en su cercanía para tener más pruebas a favor.

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

 _ _Ese día, se había despertado con una sensación completamente distinta aflorando en su pecho. No se sentía bien, y no era un malestar físico... no tenía ganas de abrir las cortinas y dejar que el sol irradiara las blancas paredes de su enorme habitación, una actitud muy extraña en alguien como ella, tan alegre y positiva.__

 _ _Misa se ató el camisón alrededor de su estrecha cintura, dejando que el gesto de tristeza que surcaba su rostro se manifestara libremente, aunque ella no tenía ganas de denotar tal estado anímico. Era incontrolable.__

«¿Qué ocurre conmigo hoy?»

 _ _Aún sentada a un lado de la cama, dejó que sus ojos vagaran por los alrededores de la recámara, encontrando la decoración deprimente y sin vida. No era de extrañar que Light no compartiera el lecho junto a ella, incluso después de haber decidido vivir juntos, él se excusaba siempre que podía exponiendo pretextos sobre la investigación. Ella adoraba a Kira por haber hecho justicia con el asesino de sus padres, mas en situaciones como esa- en las que Light no se hallaba a su lado por culpa de su existencia- deseaba que lo capturasen de una buena vez.__

 _ _Un resoplo de enfado se escapó de sus labios, y se cruzó de brazos.__

«Light no hace más que usarme... momento, ¿qué?»

 _ _Abrió los ojos asombrada, sin entender por qué había llegado a esa conclusión así de repente.__

 _ _¿Qué estaba sucediendo?__

 _ _Se miró al espejo, aún sentada, y contempló las extensas ojeras que aparentemente de un día hacia el otro le habían salido. Con cierto escepticismo, se acercó para verse mejor, boquiabierta: ¿y esas ojeras del infierno?__

 _― _¿O... jeras? ―preguntó al aire estúpidamente, enmarcando más su tristeza facial. Sin saber muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, llevó sus dedos casi temblorosos hacia las bolsas oscuras que se alojaban debajo de sus bellos iris actualmente opacos y decaídos, y las rozó con la yema de su índice, sufriendo así un pantallazo mental realmente impactante.__

 _ _Una cabellera negra, despeinada y abundante, se presentó en su memoria, desapareciendo tan rápido como apareció. Entonces, de un brinco se alejó de su reflejo, otra vez sufriendo los efectos del enfado. Oficialmente estaba enloqueciendo.__

 _― _Será mejor que vaya a desayunar. ―dictaminó, evitando a toda costa volver a mirarse a sí misma y casi huyendo del cuarto oscurecido.__

 _ _Cuando se abrió paso hacia su sala de estar, disminuyó la marcha en un intento por observar con perplejidad el desorden que había en todos lados. Habían vasos usados y medio vacíos por doquier, platos con comida sin terminar, amontonados como torres sobre de la encimera y en la mesa ratona del living. Incluso pudo divisar algunos potes de helado abiertos y derretidos, con sus respectivas cucharas sucias y pegajosas. Y aunque no habían moscas en el ambiente, a Misa esa escena le provocó náuseas.__

 _ _¿Cómo había pasado eso? ¿Quién había provocado esa... catástrofe en su apartamento y de su amado novio? ¿Acaso había sido ella? Pero no... no podía ser, porque no rememoraba nada en relación.__

 _ _Además ella era una modelo, nunca comería tales porquerías como lo eran los helados... y las ¿frituras? ¿Eso que se adhería sobre el sofá al lado de una taza inclinada era una mancha de café?__

 _― _No... entiendo nada... ¿Light? ―llamó inútilmente, pues bien sabía que estaba sola. Cuando sintió las lágrimas adjuntándose en sus orbes, negó con la cabeza. No. No iba a permitir que la situación pudiera contra ella.__

 _ _Porque de alguna manera, en algún momento de su vida, había aprendido que nada podía a sobrepasarla... nada. Por ello fue que se frotó los ojos con sus puños y se encaminó con paso seguro hacia los ventanales. De un tirón corrió las cortinas, provocando que el polvo se esparciera por la habitación y le picara la nariz. Bueno, no había tiempo que perder: tenía que limpiar aquel desastre. Seguramente no recordaba nada de lo que había pasado porque había ingerido alcohol, aunque no estaba sufriendo los síntomas de la resaca...__

Sus ojos se abrieron abruptamente al sentir el ruido de la puerta golpear contra el marco de metal, asustándola. La luz ya no era intensa como lo fue alguna vez antes de haberse quedado dormida, parecía haber sido regulada a una intensidad más débil, ajustándose con satisfacción a sus córneas; aún así, las paredes, el techo y el suelo acolchonado de blanco, le resultaban lastimoso a la vista.

Se incorporó sin ponerse en pie, masajeándose el cuero cabelludo y bostezando, estaba deseando saber qué hora era y en qué día se hallaba. Cuando se puso a examinar sus proximidades, sintió curiosidad al notar un par de cambios en la monotonía del cubo maniático -ese era el nombre que le había puesto ella-. Gateó hacia la nueva bandeja de comida humeante y la manta de dormir que se situaban al lado de la abertura de la celda, estudiando casi que con admiración su contenido: puré de patatas, una rodaja de carne a la plancha, una cuenca con sopa, una manzana y un vaso con agua y hielo.

¿Era otro sueño, tal vez?

Con algo de incredulidad, giró su cabeza en dirección a la cámara que se situaba en medio de una de las paredes, a una altura bastante alejada de su cuerpo. La misma siempre seguía sus movimientos, atenta a lo que hacía y grabando todo. Sabía que la comida llegó hasta allí por obra de Near, que de seguro no le quitaba el ojo de encima en ningún momento. Estuvo tentada en agradecerle, mas se abstuvo y dirigió su atención de regreso a la bandeja, optando por ingerir los alimentos.

Ella lo necesitaba, y su bebé también.

Cuando se disponía a terminar el puré, la voz de su carcelario llegó hasta sus oídos, estremeciéndola.

 _―_ _ _Buenos días, Amane. Has despertado al fin.__

Misa sufrió la instantánea desaparición de su apetito, así que alejó la comida de sí poniéndola a un lado y se abrazó las piernas, evitando observar la cámara.

―Near. ―murmuró escuetamente. La pequeña felicidad que había sentido se desintegró al caer en la realidad por nueva cuenta: estaba, de alguna forma, en prisión, esperando una sentencia por su confesión sobre el caso Kira, y rezando por que su mayor deseo actual le fuera concedido ―¿Qué ocurre?

 _―_ _ _Es bueno que lo preguntes.__ ―determinó él, con su tono de voz alterado por los efectos de la deformación sonora _―._ _ _Tengo una duda bastante... peculiar con respecto al relato que me brindaste el día de ayer.__

―¿Qué duda? ―quiso saber la rubia, arrugando el entrecejo. Misa sabía muy bien que Near no iba a descansar hasta extraer de su cerebro la última gota de conocimiento que resguardara en relación al caso. Era uno de los parámetros que había evaluado con detenimiento antes de decidir entregarse ante él.

 _―_ _ _Dices que la hoja suelta que se halla en tu diario íntimo es de algo denominado Death Note, ¿no es así?__

―Sí. ―confirmó, preguntándose por qué se había interesado en ese punto en especial.

 _―_ _ _¿Y tú lo has creído así como así sólo al leerlo?__ _―_ hubo una pausa _―_ _ _¿O has comprobado en definitiva la existencia de un ser no humano al verlo luego de tocar la página?__

Se detuvo a reflexionar esa pregunta, pues de pronto recordó el sueño que había tenido rato atrás. Sí, ese sueño sobre aquel día en que despertó con poca energía, con la cabeza perdida y las ideas desarregladas. Ese día en que sentía que no tenía fuerzas suficientes para seguir viviendo, aunque de forma extraña, algo dentro de sí le obligaba a continuar.

―Eso es algo muy extenso de explicar. ―dictaminó, jugando con el borde de sus ropas nuevas y sosas ―.Además, imaginarás, jamás escribí sobre ello en mi diario.

 _― _Puedes tomarte tu tiempo explicándomelo, pero deberás hacerlo.__

Misa cerró los ojos, dejando que una suave sonrisa se esparciera sobre sus labios resquebrajados, imaginando los ojos, la nariz, la boca, el cabello alborotado y azabache... las ojeras, de aquel que en algún momento de su vida le enseñó lo que era lo correcto para ella. Supo que Ryuzaki no era más que un destello de perfección en su vida que ella jamás podría volver a permitirse, por obvios motivos, y que nunca volvería a disfrutar... ni siquiera en sus eliminadas memorias.

―Desperté un día... ―empezó, haciendo fuerza para rememorar todo detalle ―, no me sentía bien. Tenía la convicción de que algo muy malo había pasado, o estaba sucediendo, pero no tenía la capacidad para entender qué era. Me levanté sin ganas, vagué por el apartamento hallándome con un auténtico desastre que no hizo más que confundirme y hacerme preguntarme qué había hecho, si había tomado alcohol -lo cuál explicaría mi dolor de cabeza-, o si estaba sufriendo algún problema en mi memoria. ―cuando vio que Near no la interrumpía, prosiguió ―.Estuve un buen rato shockeada, hasta que reuní fuerzas para iniciar una limpieza...

 _ _... Era la tercera vez que le resbalaba un trasto enjabonado y se hacía añicos en el suelo, ocasionando que una buena retahíla de insultos saliera por su boca y que se volviese a asustar por el fuerte ruido. Por suerte llevaba sus pantuflas puestas, así que no se preocupó demasiado por sus pies; mas no tuvo mucho cuidado esa tercera vez, pues al momento de volver a juntar la cerámica rota no tomó en cuenta el cuidado de sus manos y terminó lastimándose.__

 _― _Rayos. ―murmuró, cansada de decir tacos. Presionando la palma contra la tela de su camisón fucsia, se encaminó hacia el baño en busca del botiquín, chocando contra algunos muebles de decoración del pasillo que fueron movidos de lugar. Luego se encargaría de ello.__

 _ _Una vez que llegó a su destino y encontró lo que necesitaba, se propuso a desenvolver un poco de gaza cuando un mareo descomunal la aventó contra el piso, dándole una buena tunda a sus antebrazos y rodillas. Estaba a punto de lanzar otra grosería pero una arcada atascó su habla y, de la nada, la hizo vomitar.__

 _ _Sólo pudo frenar para dejar escapar un sollozo de desesperación y sorpresa ante lo repentino de la situación, ya que el vómito de nuevo la obligó a contraer dolorosamente su abdomen y arrodillarse sobre el suelo helado.__

 _ _Cinco minutos más tarde, cuando la sensación de querer expulsar todos sus órganos internos por su boca se aligeró, Misa juntó fuerzas para levantarse y alejarse un poco del hedor que expedía la digestión que su cuerpo rechazó. Con todo el esfuerzo del mundo, la muchacha se aferró al lavamanos y tiró de sí para ponerse en pie; el mareo que la embargó le revolvió el estómago a nueva cuenta.__

 _― _No de nuevo, por fav... ―ni siquiera logró terminar de suplicarle a la nada que ya estaba vomitando otra vez...__

―Síntomas del embarazo. ―sentenció el albino, pasando sus dedos sobre la fría mesa de metal que se extendía por delante de su solitaria y oscura habitación de control. La figura de Amane se dibujaba con algunos ínfimos píxeles en pantalla, con su mirada vidriosa y el gesto perdido en la nada.

 _― _Para ese entonces, Near, yo no tenía idea de que estaba embarazada. Por eso me sentí asustada.__

―¿Te enteraste de tu embarazo por medio de lo que escribiste en esta hoja? ―inquirió, arqueando una ceja. La vio vacilar.

 _― _No exactamente... me enteré por otros medios, pero supe la verdad de que podría tener dos variables paternas sí gracias a esa hoja en el diario íntimo.__

―¿Cómo te enteraste, entonces, de que estabas embarazada?

Era bastante obvio que al detective no le importaba un comino nada de esa información, pero era urgente que le explicara en todo detalle lo que había ocurrido desde que ella tomó la decisión de presentarse ante él y declarar así como así. Toleró su poca paciencia, pensando en que no era buena idea sólo ir al grano y saltarse, tal vez, detalles cruciales que ella podría confesarle.

 _ _... La cabeza le dolía como el infierno, y su cuerpo se había engarrotado por culpa de la escena; el corte aún sangraba, por lo que también manchó el suelo con su sangre, creando un contraste muy macabro junto con el vómito. Había destruido el orden del baño en cuestión de segundos.__

 _ _La noche anterior tenía que haber tomado alcohol sí o sí, de otra manera, ¿cómo era posible que estuviera sufriendo esos síntomas? Las ganas de limpiar desaparecieron, reemplazadas por el cansancio y el dolor físico... definitivamente no era un buen día. Se preguntó, a duras penas, si sería correcto volver a tirarse en la cama un poco... sólo hasta apaciguar su malestar.__

«Pero... si Light decidiera visitarme hoy, verá este desastre que no podré explicarle...» __hizo una pausa mental, de pronto enfureciendo__ «, como si Light recordase siquiera que él también vive aquí.»

 _ _Sorpresa por segunda vez, ¿por qué estaba pensando así?__

 _― _No. ―determinó, deteniendo la vocesita malévola de su cabeza. Ella no dejaría todo así de desordenado... no iba a dejar abierta la probabilidad de que su amado viniese a su hogar y se hallara con tal desorganización. Sí, se sentía fatal... pero iba a pasarlo por alto e iba a tomar las riendas de la situación como correspondía.__

 _ _Así fue que Misa se puso manos a la obra, combatiendo el dolor corporal y la desgana. Limpió la sala de estar, lavó la cocina y también los suelos del recibidor. Organizó los muebles del pasillo, abrió las ventanas y dejó que el aire fresco se adentrara en el piso del edificio mientras que los montones de ropa sucia se lavaban. Por último, limpió el baño, ya a esa altura con un dolor de cabeza tan grande que le pudo recordar que no había comido nada en todo el día y que, aunque no tenía nada de hambre, debía ingerir algo para reponer energías.__

 _ _Finalizaría su limpieza en su recámara, pero sus fuerzas se habían agotado. Fue entonces que se recostó en el sofá y se quedó dormida para no despertar en muchas horas.__

 _ _Cuando sus ojos se abrieron a causa del timbre del teléfono que estaba ubicado prácticamente por encima de su cabeza, no pudo vislumbrar nada más que la absoluta oscuridad de la noche, acompañada de la luz de la luna que se arrastraba a través de los cristales de los ventanales con permiso de las cortinas corridas. El segundo tono del móvil la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, y con pereza estiró su brazo desnudo hacia la mesa decorativa que se hallaba al lado del sofá. Tanteando con pocas ganas, encontró el aparato y lo descolgó, acercándoselo a la oreja.__

 _ _Antes de hablar, se molestó en carraspear y dejó salir una voz nada sana.__

 _― _¿Hola?__

 _ _Silencio.__

 _ _Una tenue respiración, casi nula, se escuchaba del otro lado del tubo, disipando todo rastro de su sueño. Su piel se erizó del miedo, y la saliva de su boca desapareció.__

 _― _¿Quién es? ―preguntó, moviendo los ojos de un lado a otro. De pronto tenía la urgencia de encender todas las luces, y así lo hizo, aferrando el teléfono con tal fuerza que por poco no lo partió al medio.__

 _ _Al cabo de unos segundos, la línea colgó. Una sensación casi inhumana se había instalado profundamente en su pecho, retorciendo su corazón del pavor y la ignorancia.__

 _ _Soltó el teléfono sobre el sofá como si quemara, enviándole una mirada de recelo y enfado. Un sonido proveniente de su estómago le informó que estaba casi que muriendo de hambre. Dirigía su mirada al reloj -comprobando que había dormido más de trece horas, lo cual la dejó perpleja-, en el momento que el tono del teléfono la sobresaltó por segunda vez, aumentando su ritmo cardíaco. Se lanzó contra él y atendió, apretando los dientes.__

 _― _¡No es gracioso! ¡¿Quién eres y por qué diablos me llamas a esta hora?__

 _―_ ¿Misa? ― _ _La dulce voz de Matsuda le dejó una sensación de vacío, eliminando la adrenalina de su torrente sanguíneo.__

 _― _¿Matsu? ―tragó saliva, poniendo la palma de su mano vendada sobre su frente en un gesto de calma ―.Me asustaste, tonto, ¡y no sabes cuánto! ¿Por qué no me respondías antes? Misa se puso muy nerviosa. ―confesó, exhalando el aire que había estado conteniendo.__

―¿De qué hablas? Si yo no te llamé antes. _―_ _ _Un silencio casi doloroso quedó flotando en el solitario ambiente del departamento de la rubia, generando una sobredosis de aprensión en su maltrecho cuerpo__ ―¿Está todo bien, Misa-Misa?

 _― _S-Sí... ―tartamudeó, queriendo creer que la llamada anterior había sido alguien que se equivocó ―¿Por qué me llamas? ―se detuvo, frunciendo el ceño ―¿Light se encuentra bien?__

 _―_ Sí, por supuesto, no debes preocuparte. En realidad está todo como siempre, él trabajando duro y muy ocupado. _―_ _ _Misa sonrió levemente, asintiendo como si él pudiera verla a través de la llamada__ _―_.Por eso me pidió que te dijera que hoy no podrá ir a su cita... y que te pide mil disculpas, que pronto podrán verse otra vez... él te extraña.

 _ _Habían dos cosas a remarcar. Uno: En realidad, las disculpas y el haberle dicho que la extrañaba, nunca había salido de la boca de Light... pero Misa jamás lo sabría. A Matsuda se le rompía el corazón cada vez que la rubia sentía decepción o tristeza por culpa de su novio, así que, siempre que podía, nunca perdía la oportunidad de decorar los comunicados. Segundo: Misa no tenía idea de que Light y ella esa noche habían planeado una cita juntos.__

 _ _La muchacha se rascó la ceja, con los ojos bien abiertos y su mente maquinando forzadamente para recordar cuándo sucedió tal cosa.__

 _ _De igual forma, decidió seguirle la corriente.__

 _― _Ugh... bueno, dile que no pasa nada, Matsu... está todo más que bien. ―mintió, caminando hacia el refrigerador y buscando algo para alimentarse. No quería hacerle caso a la sensación creciente de que cada vez le importaba menos si Light la ignoraba o no ―.Oh, ¿le harías un gran favor a Misa-Misa?__

―Claro que sí, sólo dime.

 _―_ _ _¿Podrías llamar a un médico para mí mañana? No me he sentido bien, y necesitaría tomar algo para que se me pase el malestar. ―explicó, mientras le brillaban los ojos al visualizar una tarta a medio comer guardada en su recipiente.__

«¡Frutillas!»

 _―_ ¿Ocurre algo? _―_ _ _preguntó el muchacho con desasosiego.__

 _― _No es grave, simplemente he tenido dolor de cabeza y poco apetito. ―por alguna razón, no quiso contarle lo de las náuseas, los vómitos y la pérdida de memoria.__

―Llamaré un médico para ti mañana. Pero si necesitas algo, no dudes en decírmelo.

 _ _Terminó su conversación con Matsuda a los minutos, mandándole saludos y haciéndole saber que tenía que venir a visitarla pronto. Misa extrañaba mucho mantener una vida social, tener contacto con personas... cosa que no lograba conciliar desde... bueno, ¿desde cuando en realidad? No lo tenía muy claro.__

 _ _Prosiguió en ingerir la tarta de chantilly con frutillas, apenas mermada en muse del mismo sabor. No era tan dulce como Misa esperaba, lo cual la hacía mucho más tolerable que las empalagosas tortas de cualquier sitio. Bueno, bien sabía que tendría que intentar por todos los medios cuidar su silueta... pero, ¿qué tan mal podía hacerle un pequeño gustito de vez en cuando?__

 _ _Al instante en que se fue a dormir a su cuarto, sola y silenciosamente, se preguntó con indiferencia qué se sentiría ser correspondida amorosamente por alguien... cuándo llegaría su momento de paz.__

 _ _Le llevó casi tres horas adentrarse en el mundo del ensueño, y cuando despertó al día siguiente, la puerta sonaba bajo los efectos de los golpes que la llamaban. Sin molestarse en verificar su aspecto frente al espejo -al cual desde la mañana pasada le había tomado cierto rencor-, se abrió paso hasta la misma con un zigzagueante andar, aún adormecida. Se dio cuenta de que estaba sufriendo náuseas cuando forzó su vista sobre la mirilla para divisar quién había optado visitarla.__

 _ _Un hombre de bata y maletín en mano miraba su reloj impaciente, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies en medio del pasillo.__

«Debe ser el médico que le pedí a Matsu» __supuso, girando la tranca y aferrándose al pomo.__

 _― _Buenos días. ―fue lo primero que dijo ella, sonriente de ver a una persona luego de tanto. Sin importar que fuera un doctor de rutina. El hombre la miró con seriedad para asentir con la cabeza.__

 _― _¿Amane Misa? ―inquirió, leyendo una hoja sobre su tabla de datos.__

 _― _Sí. Pase.__

 _ _Cuando ambos estuvieron sentados en la sala de estar, él abrió su maleta para extraer una serie de objetos que, en opinión de Misa, eran típicos de un médico.__

 _― _Mi nombre es Haru Watanabe. ―comunicó, tomando el bolígrafo y la tabla con las hojas ―¿Cuántos años tiene, señorita Amane?__

 _― _Diecisiete.__

 _― _Bien... ¿tiene idea de cómo está de peso y altura?__

 _ _Ni bien terminó de preguntar aquello, Misa le dijo los números exactos como toda modelo lo sabría, sintiéndose orgullosa de su estricto conocimiento. Casi sintió que las cosas iban de maravilla cuando él le tomó datos con el esfigmomanómetro y los anotó sin nada para decir, preguntándole cosas escuetas y sin importancia.__

 _― _¿Ha tenido dolores de cabeza estos últimos días?__

 _― _Pues... sí, y bastante fuertes. ―confesó ella, sufriendo un aumento en las náuseas. Algo no iba bien nuevamente.__

 _― _¿Tomó algo para el dolor?__

 _― _No.__

 _― _¿Comió debidamente? ¿Cumplió con las cuatro comidas del día? ―indagó él, frunciendo el ceño de pronto ―.Señorita Amane, ¿se encuentra bien?__

 _ _Hubo una pausa en la que Misa solo suplicó mentalmente que el malestar se le pasara, o que al menos no fuera tan enfático en ese mismo instante.__

 _― _Creo qu...__

 _ _No pudo terminar de comunicar su diálogo que ya estaba arrojando su "cena" del día anterior sobre los zapatos del doctor. El mismo -que se había alejado de un salto para evitar ser salpicado aún más-, la miró contraerse del dolor con ambas manos sobre el abdomen. Misa sintió sus ojos llenándose de lágrimas: dolía... dolía muchísimo. Era como si se estuviera doblando en dos hasta lo imposible para expulsar todo rastro de digestión de ella, incluido su estómago.__

 _ _Una mano firme pero cuidadosa se arrastró por su frente, llevándose consigo un rastro de cabellos húmedos. El señor Watanabe se dedicó a atarle el pelo en una coleta mal hecha, para luego depositar sus palmas cálidas sobre sus hombros, en un intento por sostenerla y consolarla mientras ella aún seguía vomitando.__

 _ _Mientras esto sucedía, Misa se preguntaba con pena y frustración por qué Light no era quien la aferraba con decisión, dándole apoyo, en vez de un sujeto cualquiera que sólo cumplía con su trabajo.__

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _― _Le llamaré en cuanto tenga los resultados de la muestra de sangre. En cuanto al medicamento, no olvide las indicaciones que le di. Trate de cumplir estrictamente con su seguimiento para que las náuseas desaparezcan. ―el doctor hizo una pausa, quitando los ojos de sus papeles para dirigirlos hacia los iris de una Misa acostada en su cama con la piel gris y los labios quebrados y secos ―.Realmente, señorita Amane, le recomendaría llamar a algún familiar para que venga a velar su estado de salud.__

«No tengo a nadie...» _ _pensó ella en respuesta, no sin cierta amargura. El médico, luego de haberla ayudado a restaurarse pasada la escena de vómitos, la condujo hasta su cuarto para poder recostarla en un sitio más cómodo que el sofá. Mientras le recitaba algunas instrucciones sobre una medicina que él le iba a dejar para disminuir las ganas de vomitar, le había extraído un poco de sangre para llevarla a analizar en su laboratorio.__

 _― _No creo que demore más de dos días en tener noticias.__

 _― _Doctor Watanabe, ¿me traería el teléfono hasta aquí, por favor? ―preguntó la rubia, claramente avergonzada por no poder moverse ella misma en busca del aparato.__

 _ _Cuando el doctor se fue de su apartamento, Misa se echó a llorar.__

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _ _Ese día se sentía muy tranquila, y casi que alegre. Como estaba lloviendo, tuvo que mantener los ventanales cerrados, pero a ella le gustaba mucho ver la lluvia caer aunque, de alguna manera inexplicable, desde hacía poco le comenzó a causar cierta angustia. Quién sabrá por qué.__

 _ _Bebió un trago del chocolate caliente que Matsuda le había preparado antes de irse de nuevo a su centro de mando, en donde investigaba junto con Light y su equipo el caso Kira, y dejó que la bebida dulce calentara su frío cuerpo.__

 _ _El teléfono sonó a su lado, así que sólo tuvo que mover su brazo para agarrarlo y descolgar la línea.__

 _― _¿Hola?__

 _―_ ¿Hablo con la señorita Amane Misa? _―_ _ _una voz masculina que le sonó familiar, respondió del otro lado. Frunció el ceño.__

 _― _Sí, ¿quién es?__

―Soy el doctor Watanabe, ¿cómo se encuentra?

 _ _Una sonrisa de satisfacción apareció en su rostro, pues rememoró al hombre que le había llamado. Era un gran avance, teniendo en cuenta que ella había estado teniendo problemas de memoria.__

 _― _¡Hola, doctor! Me encuentro realmente bien desde que me dio las medicinas, gracias. ―dijo, acercando la taza a sus labios ―¿A qué debo el gusto de su llamado? ―inquirió con cortesía, acurrucándose aún más contra el sofá y las mantas que se había llevado consigo al living.__

―Ya tenemos los resultados de su análisis de sangre, Amane Misa.

 _― _Oh, y... ¿todo está en orden? ―curioseó, de pronto con suma atención sobre las gotas de lluvia que resbalaban por su ventana.__

 _―_ Sí, todo en orden. Pero hay noticias muy importantes al respecto. _―_ _ _la chica asintió, como si pudieran verla__ _―_ ¿Está preparada?

 _― _¿Es malo? ―preguntó ―¿Estoy enferma?__

 _―_ No está enferma, señorita... y no creo que para usted esto sea malo, realmente.

 _ _La rubia se perdió en algún sitio de la charla, atenta al agua que caía del cielo, así que sólo se mantuvo en silencio.__

 _― _¿Qué ocurre entonces?__

 _ _Una pausa algo pacífica se alojó entre ambos, dejando el sonido de las gotas repicando contra los vidrios como único ambientador.__

―Está embarazada.

 _ _De nuevo el silencio se quedó allí, pero ahora con cierto aire de pesadez e incomodidad... al menos para la muchacha que, de la impresión, había dejado caer su taza de chocolate caliente al piso, haciéndola añicos. Sus ojos estaban tan abiertos que no sabía por qué aún no se habían salido de sus cuencas y habían caído tal y como lo hizo la taza.__

 _― _¿Em... barazada? ―su voz rota salió de sus labios temblorosos muy despacio.__

―Muchas felicidades, señora Amane Misa. _―_ _ _dijo el médico, sin saber lo que realmente ocurría del otro día del tubo__ _―_.Esto explica sus náuseas, los vómitos y dolores de cabeza. Seguramente hace días haya tenido antojos por cosas dulces, ¿no es así?

 _― _Y-yo... no, esto debe ser un error... ―balbuceó desesperadamente, mirándose con atención el vientre, como si ahora notara una gran diferencia de tamaño -que por cierto no existía, pero que su imaginación se encargaba de alterar-. Miró la lluvia, no entendiendo por qué de pronto sentía ganas de llorar.__

 _―_ Las pruebas de sangre nunca se equivocan. _―_ _ _determinó Haru__ _―_.Como supondrá, ahora deberá suspender los medicamentos que le asigné para un mayor cuida...

 _ _Su mente bloqueó la voz del hombre que le hablaba de tratamientos y cosas que no tenía ni idea, maquinándolo todo: un bebé... un bebé. Un bebé no era algo que ella podía generar sola, estamos de acuerdo... lo que significaba que...__

 _ _Oh Dios, Light y ella iban a tener un hijo.__

 _ _Negó con la cabeza, apretando los dientes de los nervios. ¿Light un bebé? ¡¿Light? ¡Cómo había podido ser tan, tan descuidada, si apenas tenía diecisiete años!__

 _ _Sin importarle en lo absoluto, colgó el auricular, dejando el aparato por ahí y tomándose con ambas manos la cabeza... tenía que ser una broma de muy mal gusto.__

 _ _Light nunca estaba para ella, no demostraba su amor y ahora tenía que decirle que iba a tener un hijo suyo... ¿cómo demonios se lo diría? Se lo iba a tomar fatal, y de seguro le iba a decir que... bueno que...__

 _― _No. ―su voz, sorprendentemente firme, contestó por ella. Claro que no... no iba a abortar, no iba a terminar así con una vida inocente sólo porque él se lo pidiera...__

 _ _Directamente, ¿Light sería capaz de pedirle algo así?...__

 _― _Demoré tres días en tomar la decisión de no decirle nada a nadie sobre esto. Después de todo, Light nunca venía a visitarme y no vería los cambios de mi cuerpo... aunque siempre tuve miedo de que llegara un día al umbral de nuestra puerta.__

Near arrugó los labios, pensando que quizás Mello estaría más interesado en escuchar toda esa historia antes que él. Era por el caso, se repetía.

―¿Y la Death Note dónde se halla dentro de todo esto? ―quiso saber, tamborileando sus dedos sobre el escritorio.

 _―_ _ _Luego de mi silencio, quizás dos semanas más tarde.__ _―_ determinó ella, jugando con el borde de su vestido con sumo interés. De pronto ya no se sentía incómoda... era como si se estuviera sacando un peso de encima, como si alguien la escuchara de verdad, sin importar que fuera para resolver el caso del asesino en masa más grande de los últimos tiempos _―._ _ _Recuerdo que un día, el cual estaba muy enfadada pues casi ninguna de mis ropas me entraban, encontré mi diario escondido entre mis prendas...__

 _ _...Tomó el libro verde entre sus delicadas manos, sonriendo sutilmente después de mucho: ¡había olvidado la existencia de ese cuaderno que se convirtió, de alguna forma, en su mejor amigo tiempo atrás!__

 _― _¡Mira, pequeño! ―exclamó con júbilo, como si el retoño pudiera entenderla. Con los días, Misa había comenzado a sentirse acompañada gracias al bebé que se resguardaba en su vientre.__

 _ _Con sumo cuidado, tomó asiento en su desordenado cuarto -por el que habían regadas diferentes ropas de distintos colores que ya no le quedaban-, y lo abrió en la primera hoja. Sonrió durante muchas páginas, hasta cierto sitio en el que dejó de recordar lo escrito y empezó a sospechar muchísimo de su salud mental.__

«¿Qué... es esto? ¿De quién estoy hablando aquí?» _ _abrió sus ojos suavemente, denotando su sorpresa__ «¿Quién es Ryuzaki? ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?»

 _ _Cada palabra leída, era un grado más de confusión extrema. Era como una historia paralela a su realidad, que escribió solo por hobbie... mas sonaba demasiado realista, y sincera. Lo más peligroso era que no podía reconstruir mentalmente el instante en que trazó esas líneas.__

 _ _Sus ojos, que se habían llenado de lágrimas al final del relato, se movieron con curiosidad hasta una hoja suelta que se resbaló del cuaderno hasta el piso. Se dispuso a tomarla y llevarla a su sitio nuevamente, y la abrió, mas no pudo leer pues una sombra de casi dos metros se movió a su lado, erizándole absolutamente todo su vello corporal y helándole la sangre.__

 _― _Ugh... creo que ya puedes verme...__

 _―Yo... vi sus ojos, Near. ―_ se detuvo en cuanto su estómago recientemente lleno se revolvió _―.Esos ojos amarillos... con esas pupilas rojas que... ―_ las lágrimas se arremolinaron en sus orbes, y Misa luchó por detener su viaje hacia sus mejillas _―, sólo pude quedarme muda, estática, incluso sentía miedo de respirar. Hubo un momento en el que sopesé la probabilidad de estar teniendo alucinaciones por culpa del embarazo, aunque yo sabía que eso era ridículo._ ―exhaló, cerrando los ojos.

El detective se quedó en silencio, con los ojos brillando de determinación: esa descripción encajaba completamente con la de Mello cuando explicó cómo se veía el shinigami que había tenido el placer de conocer.

―¿Cómo se llamaba, tienes idea? ―después, agregó ―.El shinigami, quiero decir.

Misa sonrió con morbo, casi que con odio.

 _―Ryuk. ―_ respondió _―.Y él es el shinigami de Light... lo sé porque cuando lo sobornas con manzanas, él te dice todo lo que tú quieras._

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _ _¡Hasta aquí!__**

 ** _ _Desde ya, muchas gracias por los reviews que me han dejado, es un gran incentivo para mí:__**

 ** _ _Teddy Bear Moony__ _ _;__ _ _Hitsuji – Sama__ _ _;__ _ _KandraK__ _ _;__ _ _Hikari Blossom__**

 ** _ _También gracias a los favs y los follows :) y feliz año nuevo.__**

 ** _ _¡Nos vemos en la próxima entrega!__**

 ** _ _Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!__**


	3. Capítulo III

**Death Note NO me pertenece ni sus personajes, es de la propiedad de Tsugumi Ohba y Takeshi Obata. La ideología de esta historia SI me pertenece.**

 ** _ _¡Buenas noches, queridos lectores!__**

 ** _ _¡Sí que ha pasado el tiempo! ¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien, realmente c: . Estuve tantos meses sin escribir que hasta me sentí oxidada haciendo este capítulo, pero bueno, tenía que regresar. Pido disculpas desde ya si se topan con algún dedazo o error de gramática, no ando muy lúcida.__**

 ** _ _En esta entrega, vengo a cerrar ya una parte de la primera historia de esta saga, es corto pero prometo que será compensado.__**

 ** _ _No quiero aburrirlos más con cháchara xD sin más para decir... ¡disfruten de la lectura!__**

 **Capítulo III**

―Ya entendí Near. Maldita sea, ábrelo ya.

Claro que no había entendido nada... no si seguía comportándose de esa forma tan explosiva. Near sintió que iba a perder los estribos en cualquier momento, por lo que trató de canalizar su interior en los legos con los cuales jugaba utilizando, dicho sea de paso, más fuerza de la necesaria. A una distancia prudente y para ver que las cosas no se salieran de control como el día anterior, el comandante Rester negaba con la cabeza ante la actitud de Mello.

―No has entendido nada. ―dictaminó el más pequeño ―Si vuelves a reaccionar de la misma forma que ayer, independientemente del resultado, no te daré más información sobre Amane Misa. ―Gruñendo con exageración, el aludido rodó los ojos ―Te explicaré cómo fue que hicimos posible esta prueba de paternidad, Mello. ―comentó, tratando de luchar contra el sudor frío que bajaba por su nuca ―Como no podemos extraerle una muestra a Yagami Light, lo que optamos por hacer fue primero comparar el ADN del feto con el ADN de L, el cual sí tenemos a nuestro alcance.

―Si esto es una estúpida prueba para evaluar hasta donde llega mi paciencia, te juro que estas llevándome hacia un punto que no creía que existía en mi. ―antes de que nadie pudiera decir nada, continuó ―Al grano.

Apretando los labios, el joven aguardó unos segundos antes de abrir su boca.

―Muy bien.

Levantó el sobre del suelo, el cual continuaba cerrado, y casi que con aburrimiento empezó a desgarrar el papel pegado. Si Rester o Mello no hubieran estado tan atentos al envoltorio del examen de sangre de Misa Amane, podrían haber visto el movimiento involuntario que estaba haciendo el albino con uno de sus pies: un golpeteo mudo contra la moquete, que no le movía un pelo pero que allí estaba, confirmando sus nervios. Cuando sus dedos rozaron el papel blanco, un temblor de expectación le recibió... habían dos posibilidades, y en esos instantes no tenía claro cual de las dos variables era la más viable.

Extrajo los resultados con lentitud, dejando que sus ojos vagaran por las letras sueltas. Después de un rato de lectura que para el segundo sucesor se hizo eterno, dejó a un lado ambas cosas y carraspeó.

―¿Cuál fue el resultado? ―preguntó de improvisto el otro muchacho, descruzando sus brazos. Un silencio demasiado incómodo se instaló en la estancia, impacientando en demasía a Mello, quien apretó sus puños para detener el impulso naciente que sentía por saltar sobre la ridícula torre de Near y arrebatarle los papeles.

Completamente ajeno a esto, el albino dejó de prestar atención a todo lo que se hallaba a su alrededor, rememorando las confesiones de un rato atrás.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 _ _En cuanto su amorfo y muerto dedo tocó la superficie de la blanquecina frente de la muchacha, una luz cegadora cubrió la superficie de sus ojos, arrancándole una exclamación de sorpresa y miedo. Entonces, a una velocidad envidiable, miles de imágenes sueltas se propagaron en su mente, haciéndole rememorar cosas que no tenía ni idea de que podía estar ocultando en su cerebro.__

 _ _Una mirada ónix.__

 _ _Sus dedos navegando entre las cerdas de un cabello azabache despeinado.__

 _ _La lluvia empapando su rostro.__

 _ _Dolor... destrucción, y llanto.__

 _ _En cuanto sus párpados se despegaron, las lágrimas se arremolinaron rápidamente sobre sus orbes, obnubilando la silueta del shinigami delante de ella. Fue allí cuando Misa se llevó una mano al pecho, sabiendo ahora por qué sentía ese peso muerto desde hace muchísimo tiempo.__

 _ _Ryuzaki... él estaba muerto.__

 _― _Yo... te recuerdo. ―dijo entre lágrimas silenciosas, temblando levemente.__

 _― _¿Ah, sí? ―inquirió Ryuk, un poco sorprendido.__

 _― _Yo hice un trato contigo. ―murmuró, haciendo fuerza por recordar, sin éxito ―Pero no puedo acordarme de qué.__

 _― _No te preocupes, yo puedo refrescar tu memoria. ―sugirió el ser, riendo con morbo ―No es nada complejo, me atrevo a decir... tus memorias, por mis jugosas manzanas. ―la rubia se quedó en silencio, sin creer del todo lo que estaba oyendo ―Es lo justo. Light me dejó atado a un maniático que hace muy bien su trabajo con la Death Note, por lo que no me divierte en lo absoluto.__

 _― _¿Light? ―fue su turno en preguntar, levantándose del suelo para tomar asiento sobre su cama. El shinigami sólo sonrió de forma macabra, erizando el vello de los brazos y la nuca de su compañera.__

 _― _Creo que tienes que leer esa hoja que has dejado caer.__

 _ _Misa no demoró en aferrar el papel entre sus erráticas manos, las cuales no paraban de tiritar. Las rodillas le empezaban a doler por estar apoyada contra el suelo, sosteniendo todo su peso. A medida que sus ojos viajaban entre las líneas de su propio relato, una arruga de enfado se acentuaba cada vez más sobre sus cejas, terminando con un gesto de genuino odio, el cual se encargó de dirigirle al shinigami sin temor alguno.__

 _― _Si esto es cierto. ―inició su diálogo con más fuerza de voluntad de la que esperaba ―¿Todas esas muertes son obras de Light y mías?__

 _― _Eso es lo que pone, ¿no es así? ―inclinó su cabeza, haciendo sonar sus colgantes. Una risa irónica se dejó escuchar ―Esto se pondrá divertido...__

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Una sonrisa se dibujó sobre sus labios, a medida que deslizaba sus dedos temblorosos sobre la tela de su abdómen apenas hinchado. Misa era joven, y jamás había sentido miedo después de la muerte de sus padres. Muchos lo tomarían como una ventaja para su posición, pero lo cierto es que luego de muchos años de indiferencia, ese sentimiento estaba aflorando en esos instantes en su pecho.

Y no por ella... sino por su retoño. Miedo de lo que pudiera pasarle a su pequeño, por más de que ella estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

―Esa tarde compré cinco kilos de manzanas, y cargué con ellas hasta mi apartamento de regreso, siendo seguida por aquel ser que me contemplaba en silencio como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. ―trató de revivir en su mente el gesto alegre del shinigami en cuanto ella le entregó la primera manzana, y un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza ―Me contó que conoció a Light luego de que él hubiera asesinado a más de cien personas con la Death Note, y que le entretenía mucho su inteligencia. Actualmente, la Death Note le pertenece a un hombre que hace el trabajo por Light, ya que él vive dentro del cuartel de investigación contra Kira y no puede mover sus piezas solo.

 _― _¿Cúal es el nombre de ese hombre?__

―Lo escribí en la última hoja de mi diario, como también muchos otros datos que podría olvidar con facilidad. ―respondió, alzando el mentón con orgullo. Inconscientemente, apretó en un puño la tela de su camisón sobre su estómago ―Me dijo que... ―tragó saliva, incómoda ―, me dijo que Light sale con una muchacha a mis espaldas, y que ella es el intermediario entre él y el hombre que asesina con la Death Note en su lugar.

Del otro lado de la cámara, una curvatura de labios residía en el rostro de Near, quien no sentía gana alguna de reprimir sus emociones. Sus ojos brillaron con sorpresa en cuanto confirmó que Amane Misa le estaba diciendo la verdad, y que ella en serio había ido hasta allí para ayudarle a resolver el caso de una vez -aunque sus intenciones no fuesen por aportar a la justicia, sino por interés propio-.

Efectivamente, sobre la última hoja, los dos primeros nombres que hacían acto de presencia eran los de Mikami Teru y Takada Kiyomi.

 _―_ _ _Near.__ ―el llamado le trajo de nuevo a la realidad ― _ _No quise preguntarle cómo sucedió lo de L con exactitud. Lo único que recuerdo de ello, es que Light fue quien me notificó...__ _―_ su voz se quebró, frenándola en seco: no podía ni siquiera pensar en la palabra «muerte» sin que se le anudara la garganta. Se tomó unos segundos para recomponerse _―_ _ _, de la noticia, completamente seguro de que su único obstáculo había desaparecido. Ryuk me dijo que luego de que tú aparecieras, Light me ordenó a renunciar a la Death Note porque tus agentes estaban investigándome, y que Aizawa sospechaba de los dos. Una vez que lo hice, le entregó el dominio al hombre que actualmente asesina en su lugar. Por ese motivo olvidé todo, aunque antes de ello, le pedí al shinigami que por favor no borrase mis memorias con L ya que eso sería lo que me incentivaría a venir hasta aquí y darte toda esta información.__

―¿Y todo eso por unas cuantas manzanas? ―inquirió escéptico ―Y por cierto, ¿dónde se halla el shinigami ahora? No lo veo junto a ti, por más de que hubiese tocado la misma hoja de Death Note que tú.

 _―_ _ _Sinceramente no sé a dónde fue.__ ―se encogió de hombros, agachando la cabeza con misterio _―_ _ _Me dijo que volvería en cuanto las cosas se pusieran divertidas.__

Con su habitual cara de póker de nuevo a flote, Near esquivó la mirada de la rubia sobre las pantallas; sentía como si ella pudiese verlo a través de la cámara, a la cual contemplaba fijamente.

¿Quién diría que esa terminaría siendo la forma en la que el caso se resolviera al fin? Ni siquiera el mismísimo L podría haberlo previsto. La muchacha que aparentaba serle fiel al ser más inmundo de la faz de la Tierra, aquella que ni siquiera parecía importarle arrastrarse por Yagami Light en cuanto éste chasquease los dedos... ella, la rubia inútil, ¿siendo la clave de todo?

―Qué estupidez. ―murmuró, casi que enfadado con la ridícula situación. Si él estaba así de sensible, no quería ni pensar en la reacción que podría tener Mello. Rodó los ojos de sólo imaginarlo.

Aquello último, lo llevó a reflexionar sobre el embarazo de su prisionera, y en los análisis de sangre que, de alguna manera algo retorcida, lo tenían intrigado. De reojo observó el cuaderno verde: parecía tener cientos y cientos de páginas de una vida adolescente algo atípica, pues se trataba de la segunda Kira. Se preguntó por qué algunas personas a veces tardaban en darse cuenta de sus errores, y qué era lo que las llevaban a tomar una mala dirección haciéndoles creer que era lo correcto.

 _ _«Siempre llego a la conclusión de que las emociones y los sentimientos, son quienes desencadenan la mayoría de los problemas que existen en el mundo»__ _pensó con amargura, apenado por la inocencia de la gente de allá afuera._

Regresó sus ojos hasta la pantalla, con la ferviente idea de que para él, Amane Misa siempre sería una muchacha estúpida sin sentido de la lógica. Después de todo, sus frágiles manos también estaban manchadas de sangre.

―Muy bien, es todo por ahora. ―dictaminó, antes de colgar el micrófono y dejarla envuelta en un ambiente de soledad a nueva cuenta.

Dio un giro de 180 grados con su silla giratoria, dándole la espalda a la imagen de la reclusa. Su vista se perdía en algún punto indefinido de la habitación, y sus dedos jugueteaban con la memoria que resguardaba los videos de Mikami Teru que alguno de sus hombres había capturado, para su estricta vigilancia.

―Supongo que esta es la última prueba de que ella dice la verdad. ―se dijo en voz alta. Dio un largo suspiro, lento y tortuoso, como si pretendiese retrasar lo obvio, y volvió a girarse hacia el escritorio, conectando así la memoria al computador.

Con gesto aburrido, buscó entre los archivos algunos videos cotidianos y simples, para más tarde seleccionar uno. Mientras este cargaba, Near se preguntó si el caso ya se estaba cerrando.

Lo confirmó en cuanto el video dio inicio, mostrando a un Mikami Teru de mala calidad siendo perseguido por una enorme sombra pixelada de dos metros a cada sitio al que se dirigía: el gimnasio, el trabajo, su hogar... una sombra de dos metros que no estaba allí la primera vez que había investigado esos videos.

Instintivamente, el corazón del albino empezó a latir con más velocidad, preso de la adrenalina. Se tomó todo el tiempo que necesitaba en ver cada uno de los videos que allí habían, analizando otra vez cada detalle, cada gesto facial casi no visible por la mala calidad de la cámara, cada movimiento.

Mikami no se comunicaba para nada con el ente, ni siquiera con la mirada: lo ignoraba con una maestría suprema y digna de una persona extremamente cuidadosa. El único cambio que llegó a notar claramente, era que en los últimos videos, el shinigami no aparecía a su lado.

 _ _«Light me dejó atado a un maniático que hace muy bien su trabajo con la Death Note, por lo que no me divierte en lo absoluto...»__

Ryuk se había ido con Amane Misa, por ello no aparecía en los últimos videos con Mikami Teru: porque se había aburrido.

Una carcajada incrédula murió en su boca: ¿así que todo eso se debía al aburrimiento de un dios de la muerte? ¿Kira? ¿La Death Note? ¿Las muertes? ¿El misterio?

Se sintió tan insignificante como una hormiga... y ridiculizado. Estaba siendo parte de una obra montada por un shinigami que sólo buscaba diversión a costa de los vivos. Luego pensó en Yagami Light, y su caída definitiva como el Dios de un nuevo mundo... y todo porque su ex novia sentía despecho por cómo la había tratado.

Todo tenía tan poco sentido que por un instante sintió dolor de cabeza.

Se masajeó las sienes, entrecerrando los ojos: era hora de organizar la situación. Tenía las pruebas, tenía a los culpables y tenía testigos, no necesitaba nada más. Sólo debía saber mover la siguiente pieza, y dejar de una vez por todas a Yagami Light en jaque mate.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

La puerta de la azotea rebotó contra la pared opuesta, cerrándose del gran impulso inicial que había empleado el emisor al abrirla. El viento helado atemorizaría a cualquiera a esas alturas, el cual se sentía cortante al contacto con la piel, pero para Mello eso era lo de menos. Ni siquiera le preocupó la sensibilidad de su quemadura facial: los engranajes de su cabeza iban tan rápido que temía que en cualquier momento su cabello se prendiera en llamas.

Con paso apresurado, se arrimó hasta el borde del techo del gran edificio y se perdió en la vista. Los ojos le lagrimeaban del frío, mas no se dejó amedrentar y permaneció ahí de pie como todo altanero.

Allí mismo, se agarró la cabeza con ambas manos y cerró sus párpados, deseando detener el tiempo y tomarse un descanso mental. Una vez de cuclillas, volvió a abrir sus ojos, preguntándose cuánto había pasado desde que no se sentía así.

Near le había mostrado todo: los videos grabados de Misa Amane dándoles información que coincidía con absolutamente todas sus sospechas, la hoja de la Death Note que ella misma había guardado, la maldita carta, y los videos de Mikami Teru que comprobaban que la supuesta hoja de Death Note, era legítima. No habían dudas de que ella estaba allí para ayudarlos a terminar con Kira... con Light Yagami.

Por otro lado, estaba aterrado. Estaba aterrado y todo porque Near tenía razón: él no estaba preparado para estas cosas. No estaba preparado para manejar su carácter, para controlar sus emociones desbocadas... no estaba pronto para tomar el puesto de L.

 _ _«L... »__

En cuanto ese nombre apareció en su mente, sus labios se volvieron una fina línea apretada.

L... su mentor, su modelo a seguir, su ídolo, su figura suprema. Su orgullo, casi que __su vida__. L lo era todo en la vida de Mello: un chico que creció alegrándose y festejando cada vez que el detective mundialmente famoso resolvía casos imposibles para las personas promedio. Mello se esforzaba todo el tiempo para ser reconocido por él, para que su mentor le tomara en cuenta, para tapar a Near y ser el mejor.

Era quien se sentaba adelante del todo cuando niño cada vez que L hacía una video conferencia en el orfanato. Era aquel que no dormía pensando en destacar entre tantos, sólo para que L lo considerase posible candidato a sucesor. Era quien siempre se regodeaba esperando en Wammy's House la noticia de la caída de Kira ante L.

Por eso, cuando su muerte llegó a sus oídos, no pudo creerlo. Incluso transitó por un período de negación, pensando que quizás era todo un plan creado por L para distraerlos a todos y así poder acabar con Kira. Con el tiempo, cayó en cuenta de que no era así, y que en verdad hasta el mejor detective del mundo cometía errores.

―Qué clase... de error es este, L. ―preguntó hacia la nada, frotándose el entrecejo con fuerza. Deseaba que estuviese vivo, sólo para preguntarle por qué no estuvo más atento, por qué se dejó vencer...

Por qué diablos Amane Misa, una de los sospechosos número uno del caso Kira, estaba embarazada suyo.

 ** _-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

 ** _ _¡Hasta aquí!__**

 ** _ _Espero que les haya gustado, pueden dejar review comentando qué tal les pareció, me incentivaría a continuar escribiendo :)__**

 ** _ _Agradecimientos a:__**

 ** _ _KandraK ; Pili 1995 (¡bienvenida!) ; InOuji (¡bienvenido/a!) ; Sovereignty – Perfection – Doll (¡bienvenida!)__**

 ** _ _¡Nos vemos en la próxima!__**

 ** _ _Mayqui, ¡cambio y fuera!__**


End file.
